


Pick It Up

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South fantasizes of being ordered around by Tex.</p><p>Set in season 10 when South knocks Tex's nameplate down and she's all "pick it. up."</p><p>For the deviously wonderful Nogoaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nogoaway (cellared)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nogoaway+%28cellared%29).



> I'm taking responsibility.
> 
> Happy Epiphany Nogoaway
> 
> I hope it's everything you dreamed it would be.

"Pick it. Up."

South's heart thumped in her chest as she remembered the confrontation she'd had with Tex earlier in the locker room. It was so embarrassing. In front of her brother of all people! Him and his little boy toys…the last people she wanted to be so turned on in front of.

CT made a _snrt_ sound through her nose and coughed and South went perfectly still. CT sighed and rolled over. As soon as she was sure that CT was going to stay asleep, she let her fingers start moving again. She mastered stealth masturbating back at boarding school. One knee was elevated, pressed against the wall, the other open on her bunk. Under a blanket it wouldn't look like much of anything was happening, especially since she was so quiet.

She let go of the tension in her jaw with a soft sigh as she let her fingers go deeper inside of her. She replayed what had happened with Tex in her head. She edited the memory, removing everyone else. She changed the location to a bedroom, Spartan in its furnishings, but with some extra…tools. She herself was no longer in armor, but Tex still was. There was something about that black visor that really made it work. She hadn't actually ever seen Tex's face so she wouldn't know what to imagine underneath it. She wouldn't want to get it wrong.

Tex casually walked to the desk and picked up a book. She looked it over, flipping through a few pages before dropping it onto the floor.

"Pick it up," she ordered.

South sat proudly on her heels, refusing to even look at the book.

"I said: pick it up," Tex repeated, dangerously composed. She took a step towards South and her stomach tightened.

She took a deep breath, then shuffled over to the book on her knees before bending over it to gently grasp it in her teeth. The cuffs around her wrists were just tight enough to hold her, the cool neoprene was an ever present reminder. She stretched her legs enough to reach the desk and deposit the book on its surface. She whipped her head around as she heard something else hit the floor. Tex was standing over a water flask that lay in a puddle. She looked pointedly at the flask before turning her back and walking away.

South growled and shuffled over to the flask, her chin and bangs getting wet as she struggled to get purchase around the slick surface of the flask. She heard two more things drop by the time she managed to get the flask into its proper place. She repeated the activity with growing anger and arousal as she picked up a hairbrush, a tactical knife, and a screwdriver.

She heard Tex clear her throat and glared at her over her shoulder. She was standing next to something that she wasn't able to hear hit the floor. She rolled her eyes as she made her way over to it, her knees aching, her face red, and her pussy all but dripping. Her eyes went wide when she saw what it was.

A pair of lacy black panties, the entire crotch made of sheer nylon. She inhaled through her nose as she leaned over it, trying to get a good smell. Tex had clearly been wearing them when she was having a good time. She took more into her mouth than she needed to in order to pick up, running her tongue along the inside of the nylon. She let out a nearly silent groan, tasting what was left for her.

The next thing she knew, her face was pressed against the floor, the panties the only barrier between them, Tex's boot pressed down on the side of her head. She tried to cry out in complaint, but her mouth was too full of cloth. Tex ground her boot down, pushing her down even harder and she let out another groan. She struggled against her, but without her arms, she was useless. She tried to straighten her legs, to try and wiggle herself out from under her, but all she could manage to do was lift her rear higher. That got her a smack on the ass that caused one of her legs to slip out from under her, leaving her legs wide open.

Tex used her other leg to kneel down on her shoulders, keeping her pinned when she lifted her boot from her head. South managed to spit out the panties before Tex grabbed both sides in one fist and pulled, trapping her face in them and lifting her head. She tried, again, to wiggle out of her position, but she just got slapped again. She was slapped on one cheek, then the other, alternating until they were burning and bright red. Tex carelessly spread her cheeks with one hand and spat in between them, making South jump and snarl.

Tex reached her hand in between South's legs and slipped two of her gloved fingers into the slick folds of her pussy. South could hear Tex laughing quietly and she twisted and hissed, trying to claw the cuffs off of her and get out of the damn panties still wrapped around her face.

"Hold still!" Tex ordered and the tone of her voice told her that it was more than a suggestion. South rocked one last time before laying against the floor, letting her head be held with the black panties and her pelvis be supported by the hand inside her. She blushed as she was held at both ends like a fish or some kind of livestock, her arms still bound behind her back. She held totally still except for the involuntary movements that came about from the fingers inside her pushing in and out, cruelly flicking her clit or pinching it until she squealed.

The hand didn't let up as her legs started to pull shut without her intention, as the muscles in her stomach started to tense. Tex wrung the orgasm out of her as she lay spasming on the floor. When she was finished, Tex let go of the panties, letting her head fall forward against the cool linoleum. South grumbled at the thought of having lace imprints on her cheeks and throat for the days after. Tex gave her a parting smack on her oversensitive ass before removing her knee from her back.

"Clean it up," was her next order.

South snarled. She wasn't done? There was more? She watched through her narrowed eyes as Tex pulled up a chair and put her feet up on the desk.

"Don't make me repeat myself," she threatened.

South used her forehead and shoulders to get her knees back under her and see the wet mess that had formed underneath her. She raised an eyebrow at Tex and pulled at her restraints, communicating that she couldn't use her hands.

"What do you need your hands for?" Tex asked tapping one finger at the bottom of her visor. South sputtered when she realized what Tex was intending her to do, but was intimidated into compliance when Tex made to stand up. She sneered at Tex before maneuvering herself over the mess. She stuck out her tongue at Tex before leaning over the floor and dragging it over the fluid. She wrinkled her nose, but she could feel Tex's eyes on her so she didn't dare stop.

She heard Tex doing something over on her chair, but every time she looked like she was about to stop Tex snapped her fingers. She sat back on her heels when she'd cleaned the entirety of the mess,

"You missed a spot," Tex teased, gesturing to the floor where she was knelt now. South pulled her knees together, trying to hide the fact that she was already wet again. Tex wasn't fooled. She snapped her fingers again and pointed to the floor. South tried to be careful not to make any additional messes as she cleaned up this one too. When she looked up with a raised eyebrow for Tex's approval, Tex gestured for her to come forward with two fingers. When South was close enough, she held out the two fingers and South could see the shine on her fingers from being inside her.

South let Tex push her fingers into her mouth. It became clear that Tex wasn't going to do any of the work so she swirled her tongue around the fingers, trying to clean the glove. As much as it enraged her that she knew what her own fluids tasted like, it did allow her to notice that this tasted slightly different. She didn't have much time to think about it as the fingers poked further into her mouth. She had to resist the urge to bite down on the fingers, not that it would do any food through the armored glove. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt Tex's other hand go to her hair, tangling her fingers through it. She pulled gently, not to yank her away, just so she could feel the sting. South sighed around the fingers. Tex knew just how she liked it.

"Good girl…" Tex whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but let out a moan as she pulled her fingers away. "Good girl takes care of the mess she made. You'll take care of this, right?" South let her eyes come open and she saw what Tex was referring to. Tex had pulled off the codpiece and unzipped her undersuit, completely exposing herself. That was why her fingers tasted different, Tex had been fingering herself as she'd watched her cleaning on her knees. Tex tapped those same two fingers right above her clit. "Come here, girl."

South growled and it was not lost on her that even though she was protesting being talked to like a dog, she was making dog sounds in response. The hand in her hair pulled back, lifting South's chin so she had to stare directing into Tex's visor. Tex cocked her head and South knew better than to make her speak. She pulled her chin down and the hand in her hair eased up as she buried her face in between Tex's legs.

"Good girl," Tex sighed as South lapped at her pussy. Her other hand ran through South's hair soothingly, even going so far as to scratch her behind the ears. South moved her tongue in slow circles around her clit and lazy spirals up and down her labia. She used the tip of her tongue to part her lips and slip in between them. She was itching to use her hands to spread her open so she could really get in deep. She pressed her nose and chin up against her so she could reach as far in as possible. She stiffened her tongue and used it to tap up against her g spot. All she got out of Tex was a chuckle, but South knew she liked it.

It was time for a little pay back. She retreated, sucking Tex's labia into her mouth as she pulled away. She lapped at her with broad strokes of her tongue, luring her into a sense of security. When she could feel Tex's thigh muscles start to relax on either side of her head, she switched her plan of action. She pressed small, sweet kissed along her from her perineum to her clit. She kissed her clit tenderly, then gently pulled it into her mouth to suck on. She swirled her tongue around the nub that grew stiffer the more attention she paid to it. When she felt Tex's thighs start to tense again she switched, faster than she could blink, from her lips to her teeth.

Tex all but screamed and her legs went tight around South's head like a vice, but she didn't pull her away by her hair. Not at all. She used the grip she had on her head to push her closer and squeezed her with her legs tighter. South was pressed so close she could barely breathe, but if she had to choose a way to die, this would be it. She rolled her jaw, twisting Tex's clitoris ever so slightly, but with each twist she got another strangled sound out of the black clad woman. She eased up slightly, but kept it pinched between her teeth, prodding it with her tongue.

She heard Tex curse under her breath and the other hand joined the first on the back of her head, her thighs pulling even tighter. She couldn't breath at all now, but she was pretty okay with that. She kept up, flicking Tex's clit with her tongue as Tex rolled her hips, rocking against her face, almost crushing her. She felt the spasms go through Tex as the muscles around her pulsed and her chin grew wetter. Tex held her there for a few moments after she stilled, then released, melting back into the chair.

Without being asked, South lapped up the fluid on the seat of the chair and cleaned up Tex's thighs and pubis, carefully avoiding her oversensitive clitoris. She pressed a small kiss right above it, as if to make it better.

The next thing she knew, she was being swept up into a bruising kiss. She kept her eyes closed, wondering when Tex had removed her helmet, and let herself be handled roughly and then cradled gently in Tex's arms.

Once Tex was finished kissing the breath out of her, she pulled away and brushed her bangs behind her ear. "Good girl," she whispered.

South opened her eyes and only saw the ceiling above her. It was cold and grey, striped with blue safety lights around the edges. She sighed, unaware that she had been holding her breath. She pulled her hand out of her panties, making sure not to get it caught on the sheet draped over her. She silently slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She pulled the sink out of the wall with her clean hand and dispensed a dollop of soap into her palm. She knew as she scrubbed that her hand was going to smell like pussy all through the next day. The thought tickled her. She remembered when York had caught her working on a homemade toy with one of her mechanic friends and asked if it was a weapon or a tool. The look on his face when her friend prodded him in the stomach with it and buzzed it and she answered "It depends on how you use it" was priceless. She wished she had a picture of that. She would sit next to him at breakfast in the morning and see how far away she would have to be for him to smell it.

She crawled back under her covers, wide awake now that she was flooded with endorphins. A pillow hit her squarely in the face and she saw CT smirking at her from her bunk. "I'm trying to sleep here, bitch," she teased, good naturedly. "What's got you all worked up? You've been panting like a dog for the last twenty minutes. I thought you might be suffocating or something."

South went red, but she grinned back. "Why tell you when I can show you?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

CT rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. I'm sparring against your brother at 0600 hours and I'm not going in there on no sleep," she explained, but she got into bed beside her anyways.

"No sleep?" South asked, wrapping her arms around her and nestling her chin against her shoulder. "It'll be ten minutes tops."

"You always say that," CT grumbled.

"Are you complaining?" CT kicked back at South's shins. "Alright fine. We can wake up early and I can get you hyped up to fight, how about that?"

"You? Get up early?" CT snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

South pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and gave her a squeeze before relaxing back against her pillow. She let the rhythm of CT's breath lull her into sleep. One of these days she'd make a move on Tex. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for when Tex fucks up South for real.


End file.
